


A Road Map For Life

by JadedPhoenixBurning



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPhoenixBurning/pseuds/JadedPhoenixBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My motto for life that I've decided to share with you here on FP. Let me know what you think of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Map For Life

History is the road map of where we've been.

Without looking to where we've come from and how we got there,

it is impossible to appreciate where we are.

Without knowing where we are,

how can we plan where we want to go tomorrow?


End file.
